Stress
by mandeepeace
Summary: Sakura is a normal girl in high school. Stressed out! With school and dance team and her boyfriend and her job and homework how can she manage to keep it all and end up happier than before. Probably better than it sounds! HS fic
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic under this penname so I hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden unfortuatley.

Stress

Chapter One

"Sakura, it's time to wake up." I heard my mom say as she shook me awake. I had my advanced trigonometry book stuck to my face and my AP history paper spread all over my bed.

"Mom, no wake me up in ten," I pulled the covers over my bed and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Sakura this is no time to sleep! You are going to be late for school!" She said throwing jeans and a shirt at my bed "don't make me remind you that today is the most important presentation of your senior year!" I knew she was right. I had my AP psychology presentation today first period and student council. UGH my life is too stressed.

Every day I have school and student council and homework and work and sometimes I have to babysit my half-brother Kenji (not really a chore he's a sweetheart) and dance team and volleyball and it's just way too much for me. And let's not forget my boyfriend.

I quickly put on the jeans and the shirt not bothering to take a shower this morning and brushed my teeth. I put my bubblegum pink hair into a high ponytail and walked back into my bedroom.

"Good enough for you?" I asked my mother

"Yes my dear it is," she kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. I look at my tote bag and my dance bag and noticed that it was already packed. Mom must have done it when I was getting ready. I thought to myself. I grabbed my tote and my dance bag and ran down the stairs to see my amazing 8 year old half-brother.

"Ohayo onee-chan!" He greeted. I smiled at him and ruffled his light brown hair.

"Kenji-chan! Come help daddy get breakfast going!" I heard my step-dad Kakashi shout from the kitchen. Yes my parents are divorced they got divorced about 12 years ago when I was 5 and my brother Saru was 6 and the twins (Tori and Hiroshi) were 10. She met Kakashi and they got married 9 years ago and they have been super happy ever since. Kakashi is a math teacher and soccer coach at my school. I'm glad I never had him though it would probably mess up my GPA which has stayed at a 4.0 all four years of high school because he has never given anyone higher than a B+ in one of his classes not even my boyfriend and star-athlete Sasuke Uchiha. All of my older siblings are in college just so you know.

I picked up my phone from the counter and the unhooked it form the charger and looked at it. 5 new text messages Oh fuck what do people want now?

Sasuke

11:31pm

How was work? I know that you are probably not going to text me back because of stupid amounts of homework given by stupid teachers! Love you talk to you tomorrow

Saru

11:32pm

Hey baby sis! How's HS treating you? College is great I cannot wait for you to join the rest of the Haruno siblings. Tell mom and Kakashi and Kenji that I say Hi

Naruto

11:43pm

SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH SASUKE AND ME AT SOCCER PRACTICE TOMORROW? YOU SHOULD! And bring Hinata!

Ino

5:09am

Billboard Brow! You better answer me back! I have nothing to wear! Help Me!

Dad

6:49am

Hey flower. Coming after school today?

I ignored the messages from my boyfriend and friends and family member and scrolled to the calendar. Okay Wednesday what's on the schedule today? School all day, lunch with Sasuke, Dance team practice 4 -6, work from 6:30-9:30, dinner with dad, go home and do homework and sleep. Seems reasonable enough. I strolled to the table and sat down in front of a plate with tamagoyaki and steamed rice. It looked so delicious and I was so hungry (didn't eat dinner last night). I just about inhaled the food in about 20 seconds and started to choke.

"Sakura, slow down! You aren't going to be late for school! I'll make sure of it," Kakashi said as he gave me some juice to drink. I focused on my step-dad's face and slowed my eating down and sipped on my juice. As soon as clock turned 7:00 I almost jumped away from the table and ran outside. I hugged Kakashi (who should have actually left by now) and my mother and kissed the top of Kenji's head which made him cringe with disgust. I walked outside of the house and to the four cars that sit in my drive way. My mom's Toyota highlander, Kakashi's white Jeep Liberty, the family Mercedes C-Class and my Beemer which my dad bought me for an early graduation and future co-valedictorian present. The hardest part of the day, picking which car to drive. Mercedes it is! I unlocked the metallic black colored car and stepped in. I plugged my iPad into the aux and blasted we are in the crowd on the 10 minutes to school.

I parked my car next to the familiar black Lexus and orange mustang. I hopped out and ran to my friends. And what I saw when I got there made me sick to my stomach. A red-haired bitch named Karin. Flirting with my, _MY_ boyfriend. Ugh bitch needs to keep her filthy slut hands to herself.

"Hi Sasuke, how was your morning?" She asked as she pressed her boobs or should I say lack thereof onto his arm.

"Karin, get away from me!" He said trying to pry her off of him.

"Karin, I think it would be best if you get the fuck away from my Sasuke!" I said as I pulled her off of Sasuke by her hair. She walked away to her group of sluts as I yelled "Bye Slut!" Good grief. I know I'm dating a sex god but that doesn't give any girl the right to flirt with my boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips only ever so slightly forcefully.

"Whatever," I said as I pulled away and started walking to my first class of the day, Speech. As sad as it sounds I really enjoy speech class. It's the only class I have with Naruto and Ino and also Iruka-Sensei is really cool.

"Okay class first thing that we are going to do is answer random questions," I heard a plethora of groans from my class while I just sat there looking like the only person who took this class because of pleasure. "Alright who wants to go first?" No one raised their hand surprisingly not even me. Not because I didn't want to but yeah because I didn't want to speak today. "No volunteers? Alright Naruto get up here."

"B-but Iruka-Sensei my throat is not cooperating at the moment." He said as he stood from his chair.

"I don't care get up here." He said quite sternly. "Okay Naruto since your dad is a politician I'm going to ask. If you could choose any career in politics which would it be?"

"Um, I guess like a member of parliament because they actually make the rules and stuff like that. Also that's what my dad does so yeah."

"See that wasn't so hard was it" Naruto sat back in his seat and Iruka called one student up a time and asked them random and odd questions like if you could travel anywhere in the world where would it be and why there? Or if one person was going to kill 200 people would you kill that one person or let him kill those 200 people? Odd I know finally my turn came up. "Ms. Haruno, the honor student, future valedictorian for the school. A simple question I will ask you today. What do you want to do when you get out of high school and why do you want to do that?"

"I am thinking about going to Oto or Suna University and major in pre-med and then go to medical school so that I can be a cardiologist. I want to be a cardiologist because a couple years ago my step-grandfather Sakumo died of a fatal heart attack. The end," I walked back to my seat and we finished the class.

So? How was it? Please review so I know what to improve on! I promise it will get better also I might add a few new characters besides Sakura's older siblings. Maybe Itachi will have a twin named Akina (Kina or Kiki for short) and maybe Naruto will have twin older sisters (Nozomi and Naoko who will date Itachi and Iruka) What do you think? Tell me in the reviews! I will try to update in the next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! New Chappie! Also sorry for the confusion on the last chapter, I thought I changed it to say that AP Psych was 2nd period not first. My BAD!

So anyway I do not own Naruto . . . sad face!

Stress

Chapter two

When speech finally ended and Iruka let us go I immediately sprinted out of the door. I didn't know if I was excited for my presentation or if I was completely nervous for it. When I left the room I looked to my left and guess who was leaning on the wall with that stupid smug look. My douce-bag boyfriend!

"Are you ready?" He asked he opened his closed eyes and looked straight at me.

"No," I sniffled. "I don't think I'm ready to do this. Can you try to go before me?"

"Maybe, where is your flashdrive?"

"In my car like . . ." OH NO I took the Mercedes! "FUCK it's in the Beemer!"

"What car did you take today?" He asked trying to calm me down.

"The Mercedes! I'm gonna die! My future title as valedictorian is in jeopardy!" Then I saw the familiar grey/silver hair of my step-father. "KAKASHI!" I yelled down the hallway.

"What do you need Saki?"

"Please tell me you drove my car to school." I begged almost in tears.

"Sakura, when have I ever driven your car to school? If people saw me in it they would think that I'm gay even though I sleep with your mom every night."

"Dear step-father I'm going to ignore that and try to figure out my problem. Did mom take it? Because if she did I can have it here in like 30 minutes. If it's at home that's a bigger problem."

"Well I'm sorry to make matters worse but your car is at home."

"I'm going to die! SASUKE I'M GOING TO DIE! MY 4.0 IS IN JEAPORDY!" I just about had a heart attack in the hallway screaming my head off.

"Do you want me to drive you to your house and then drive back? Or do you want to skip class?"

"Kakashi," I turned to my step-father "Can you say that Sasuke and I had to go get something important or tell Asuma-Sensei he is a friend of yours. Something like that?"

He sighed "I guess I will try but don't count on anything and hurry back. I don't think that your aunt will like me allowing you to skip class."

Sasuke and I, okay so I was the only one that ran out of the main doors of the school and to his Lexus. I thank the day that Sasuke got his driver's license even though he drives like a speed maniac. We arrived at my house in like 8 minutes and realized that there was something missing. We got out of the car and stared at the empty parkway. Where the hell was my car?

"Sakura, I think that we are missing something." He said to me.

"Sasuke, I can clearly see the empty driveway. Someone stole my car!"

"Maybe you should call your mom? Or even your dad?" I knew he was right. They probably know something. First Dad. Speed dial 6.

"Hello flower? How has your day been going?"

"Daddy? Do you know what happened to my car?"

"No, I don't actually? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I saved my project on my flash drive and didn't back it up on my laptop. So I'm in trouble!"

"It's going to be okay. Just ask the teacher for an extension or something. I'm sure he will give it to you."

"Thanks dad. See you tonight"

"Bye I love you."

"Bye I love you too Daddy."

Now Mom.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring. . . Ring . . . Ring . . . Click

"You have reached Mebuki Hatake, I cannot come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll do the rest. Bye." I almost squeezed my HTC to death when I heard that. Doesn't she know that this is the most important day of my life and shit! UGH people need to pick up the phone.

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked as he put an arm around my shoulders

"Cry. Go back to school and tell Kakashi to tell the office that I cannot complete the day today."

"Hn. If I have to finish the school day, so do you! Get in the car." We hopped back in the car and drove to school. "You know there is a chance that you won't have to present today. Just ask if you can go tomorrow and show up everyone in the class." I giggled at his actions and stared at my tote.

This time the ride only took 5 minutes. And let me remind you that it took me 10 minutes to get to school.

I knew we were late but I didn't care at the moment. I just about sprinted to Asuma's class and sat in my seat. Sasuke came in a couple minutes later and sat at his normal spot next to me.

"Sasuke, Sakura nice for you two to join us." Asuma said. I slowly raised my hand and waited until he said "Yes Ms. Haruno do you have a question?

"Well sort of Asuma-sensei is there any way that I can go tomorrow? My flash drive has gone missing and I cannot find it anywhere."

"Fine you get 5 points off of your project." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I cannot do anything less than perfect on this project; if I want to get an A at least.

The rest of the day was about the same; me sulking around because of my missing car and messed up grade and missing flash drive. Sasuke took me out to lunch at the café which is the best place ever and that couldn't even cheer me up so there has to be something wrong. Then Naruto, Sasuke and I had to go to student council which sucked! Mainly because the senior class president (Karin; how she even won, I don't know) thinks that she runs the school when in retrospect Naruto as student body president runs the school and Auntie Tsunade as principal. By the way Sasuke is vice-president and I'm treasurer and my friend Garra is secretary. We were planning the spring formal. Which it was decided that the theme was black and white ball. I don't care. Dance team rehearsal was pretty much the same; going over a dance that we have known for like 3 months or so then teaching a new dance in about a whole hour. Since Kurenai is pregnant she cannot really dance so as captain she teaches me the dance without showing it to me and then I teach it to 7 other girls. Gee thanks Kurenai for wasting my time. Don't forget this dance she says. Will I ever? I still have dances from my freshman year ingrained into my brain. After being docked a few IQ points I went to work. For those who don't know I work at clothing store called Forever Beautiful. It's fun mainly like prom dresses and formal dresses and things like that. I like it because for every dance I get a 50% off discount. While I was on my break so was Sasuke (he works at a sporting store, which he would love!) so we hung out and did what any normal couple would do when they have 15 minutes together. Hang out, make out, etc. Once work ended I went over to my dad's house for dinner because apparently Kenji has to be asleep by the time I come home from work so pretty much every day that I work I have dinner with my dad. Which is fun, I don't blame my dad for their divorce I blame his career choice and him always being so busy. I think that they are happier now.

"So Saki, did you find out what happened to your car?" Dad asked me while I was looking down at my bowl of udon noodles.

"No and I have to find my flash drive or my life will be potentially over." That was the majority of the conversation at dinner. My dad likes to make jokes but late at night he is so quiet, it's strange its like have two different dads.

We finished dinner and washed the dishes together and then I went home. Which can take thirty minutes on a good day. Today it took forty-five just because the world hates me. When I got home I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was sleep and that wasn't going to happen I still had to figure out what happened to my car and more importantly my flash drive.

"Mom, Kakashi?" I yelled as I entered the house and flung all my things on the couch in the living room. No answer. Suspicious. I went into the kitchen and no one was there. But there was a note.

Sakura

Took your car to the mechanic because of leaking problem we can pick it up in a couple of days

You're welcome

Love,

Mom

KILL ME!

I ran upstairs and into my bedroom there is no time for sleep tonight I have to finish this project ASAP! Why must things happen to me!

So? What did you think? Is it good? Please read and review. I might start a NaruHina or NejiTen story just because I like those couples. By the way; Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari, All of Sakura's Siblings, Itachi, any of Naruto and Sasuke's potential siblings, Neji and Tenten are all in college I will bring them out in one of the future chapters. So until then!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I see that there are a few readers but like 2 reviews. I really want more reviews to those who have been reviewing thank you! I adore you! But to those who haven't been reviewing. PLEASE review! It makes me feel so much better when I have reviews and followers. So review and follow or just the classic read and review! YAY!

MandeePeace does NOT own Naruto in any way, shape or form

Stress

Chapter three

So there was no sleep on Wednesday for obvious reasons and I hope that I can pull myself together for my presentation. And I had to make it more mind-blowing than the last presentation on the reformation of insane asylums. Ugh 152 slides of pure hell not including the title and ending slides and 5 ½ hours of typing and pulling pics off of Google images. I'm finally done. Now to correct the mistake I made earlier and save first on my laptop and secondly save on Sasuke's flash drive.

Thank God it's finally finished! And it's only 4:53! Time for sleep. 3. . . 2 . . . 1. . . "Saki, time for school." No that couldn't be right! It was only 5:00 I had another hour and a half at least. I looked over at my alarm clock (hardly ever use) it read 6:15. My eye twitched. Why me? I feel like I have asked that question a lot lately. I pushed the cheetah covers off of my body and rolled out of bed. Ugh another long day.

I stumbled towards my private bathroom and focused on my morning routine. After I felt clean and more awake from my shower I walked over to my closet and grabbed my volleyball bag and filled it with the essentials. Soffe shorts, knee pads, running shoes, a couple t-shirts and a couple camis. Who knew what I wanted to wear and maybe one of the girls forgot something. I grabbed the closest pair of yoga pants and threw those and a tank on and didn't really care what I looked like today. I slipped on my converse and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Fuck I look awful.

Buzz . . . Buzz . . . Buzz. Oh hell that's my phone. Sasuke what the hell does he want.

"Sasuke what do you want?" I ask groggily

"Get your sexy pink haired ass outside now!" He demanded at me. Ugh why is he not sweet right now? I sulked my way downstairs and out the front door to see my boyfriend in his car waiting for me. I climbed into the car and looked at him. He passed me a to-go cup. "Drink it, you will feel better."

"What is it?"

"My piss mixed with vodka. Now drink" When I put my lips to the hot container and started to drink the warm delicious coffee that was in it, he put the car in drive and started to drive to school. You don't really think that he would condone me drinking his pee mixed with his brother's vodka.

"So how did you do on your presentation?" I asked him as he drove.

"Hn, 82%" Part of me thinks that if Sasuke wanted to he could take my valedictorian spot from under me but I know that he's too into sports and me and his family business and family in general to worry about such trivial things. Sasuke was driving uncharacteristically slow so we were about half way there when Sasuke grabbed my hand out of the blue and kissed it. "You're going to be okay, you are going to make it. Don't forget that." At times like this Sasuke is the perfect boyfriend and it made me want to cry because there is a little section deep in my heart that thinks that I'm not good enough for him. He parked his car in the parking lot and looked straight at me. His dark shadowy colored eyes bore directly into my soul. He took my neck in his hands and kissed me powerfully on the lips. When he pulled away he looked directly at me, nowhere else but my face. "Sakura, I love you, don't forget that. There is no one here that will take me away from you." He grabbed his backpack and hopped out of his car. I grabbed my volleyball duffel and my tote and walked in after him. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me as we walked towards my locker to put away my duffel and to my Speech class before he walked across the entire school to go to his advanced calculus class that Kakashi taught.

I really didn't care what Iruka-sensei was saying. I was mostly staring at my phone texting people that weren't in the class.

"Sakura, the cheerleaders are pissing me off! They are being sluts and it's disgusting. It's making me miss Shikamaru even more." Ino yelled. Iruka-sensei sent her a death glare when he heard it.

"Ino I don't understand why you put up with it. Why don't you just join dance team?" I asked her. "And if you miss Shikamaru so much why don't you just ask him to visit you or better yet go visit him yourself." According to me Ino can be such a dumb blonde all the time.

I looked at my phone and I apparently had a new text.

Tenten

7:42am

_Hey girlie! Neji and I miss you guys so much text me back ASAP_

Tenten is my best friend she is a year older than I am so she is in her first year of college with her boyfriend Neji and Ino's boyfriend Shikamaru who decided to graduate early because he's insanely smart.

I replied

_Hey Tennie! How is college? I freaking miss u 2 and I wish you were still here._

The bell rang and I exited the classroom, as usual the bf was standing there waiting to walk to our next class together. As we were walking down the hallway to our AP Psychology class I started to get nervous and bite my thumb. (nervous quirk of mine) We entered the classroom and all I wanted to do was get it done and over with. When the tardy bell rang and Asuma-Sensei didn't come in there was a sigh of relief, it was sucked back in when Kakashi walked in.

"elHelHello class. Asuma and Kurenai are going to be gone for a couple days because Kurenai went into early labor and she might be in the hospital for a while. Which means that those of you who didn't do your presentations yesterday will have to wait a little longer. So in the mean time we will look at pictures of my step-children and my son and evaluate them in a psychological perspective." OH GOD! Can this day get any worse?


End file.
